


A Semi-Ordinary Perfect Day

by snowzone5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowzone5/pseuds/snowzone5
Summary: Mike is going to have a a leisurely day working on his car with Max.





	A Semi-Ordinary Perfect Day

Mike yawned, and opened his eyes.

El was looking at him, with her stunning eyes. "Morning, babe."

"You watching me sleep?"

"It's one of my favourite things to do. What are your plans for today?"

"Ugh. I'd love to sleep for another few hours. It's a long weekend… but Max said she'd come over and help me work on the car this morning."

"I don't know what you see in that old cl-clunk?"

"Clunker, it's like anything El. You give something you love the attention and care it deserves, you will get it back ten fold… " He raised his eyebrows to her.

"Eleven fold."

"Yes, Eleven fold." Mike agreed smiling.

"Ok I get it… but you want to sleep?" She said.

Mike sighed. "I'd like to hold off until at least this afternoon."

El rolled over. "I'm texting Max."

Mike waited.

"... and done." El said.

"Did she send an eyeroll emoji?"

"Nope, just said _l__ater lovebirds."_

El scooted back against Mike, so he was spooning her tightly. He put his right arm around her waist. "Today is going to be perfect."

He could hear her soft snoring in seconds. Mike drifted off with a smile on his face.

XXXXX

El walked into the garage with two cold Coke's. She saw the car shaking slowly side to side. It wasn't running. "Should the car wiggling like that?"

There was a hesitation before Max said, "Noooo, we are really reefing on a few bolts under here but not enough to shake the car."

"Shit," Mike said, "it's probably the jack. Must have slipped a bit."

And then the jack that had been holding the car up slipped out completely launching itself out onto the driveway outside of the garage.

Mike and Max slowly inchwormed out from beneath the car that was hovering a foot above their bodies.

Mike stood up quickly and went to El, her nose bleeding. "We're safe El, you can let the car down now."

The car lowered until the wheels took the weight.

"I almost lost two of the three most important people of my life." El managed to say before her breath hitched and she burst into tears.

"You saved our lives." Mike turned to Max and said, "ok, that was too close for comfort. I'm done with it."

Max looked frozen. Her usual damn the torpedoes attitude was completely gone.

"Please Mike…" El said between sobs, "don't go under again… I don't want to lose you."

Mike was shaking he had almost been crushed to death. For a hobby. He hugged El as tightly as he could.

"You won't lose me, El. I promise"


End file.
